A Routine Solution
by ShallowGlass
Summary: A quick one-shot AU. Marceline is out at a party and Bubblegum is left to her imagination.


**Weeee…just a quick one-shot because this idea suddenly came to mind. I'll probably go back and edit this later, add more details and such, but at least it's down for now. Also, for those of you following A Taste of the Other Side, I promise I'll update. I won't abandon it, I just need to find my muse again ;_;**

Bonnibel Bubblegum sat in her room preparing the ingredients for a chemical solution she's completed countless times in the past. She needed something to distract her mind, even if it was something as menial and pointless as creating this solution again.

She had become very close to a certain girl over the course of the past few years. They were "best friends" to themselves and many others. Marceline was laid-back, open minded, attractive and friendly. She was popular and desirable. Her popularity is the reason for Bubblegum's restlessness tonight.

Bubblegum has recently been wrestling with her feelings for her friend. She felt she was crossing a line; she couldn't tell anymore what she expected from her and Marceline's relationship. She began to feel a certain possessiveness for the dark haired girl and imagined rather lewd scenarios in her head that made her feel incredibly guilty.

She had dated boys in the past, but it was never anything serious. This; these ambiguous feelings for her best friend, is different. She knew Marceline had dated boys and girls. Her friend didn't care what sex her lovers were as long as they got along. She kept her options open and never stayed taken for too long. Marceline just sort of went with the flow; she was quite opposite from Bubblegum, who analyzed every detail and came up with a plan. She was different from Bubblegum because Bubblegum weighed the pros and cons of each situation before making a decision. Bubblegum overthought far too often and she felt that her own mind often destroyed her in the end.

Tonight, Marceline was at a party. Bubblegum wasn't associated with that group of people, so she hadn't been invited. Marceline informed her of the nature of the party, as any good friend would do. There would be alcohol, no drugs as far as she knew, and a moderate number of people. Bubblegum did her best to smile and be excited for Marceline. She knew Marceline liked parties, but she never really knew what Marceline was like at parties. She had never seen her friend drunk and rumors were few and far between. But she could imagine. She knew what alcohol did to teenagers. She could imagine what a room full of drunken teenagers would be like.

Bubblegum faltered in her preparation of her solution. She couldn't remember how much iodine to add and tried to refocus her mind. There. That was it.

_Focus._

That's right. She needed to focus. Even for this simple solution, focus was of the utmost importance. She couldn't let any unnecessary thoughts distract her.

"_Marceline…your lips are so soft…"_

Bubblegum stiffened. Again with her imagination. She saw Marceline drunk, kissing some boy on a couch. Tremors wracked her body and her chest throbbed. She imagined that boy caressing Marceline. Caressing _her _Marceline.

_No that's wrong. She's not mine…_

Marceline wasn't her lover. She had no right to be jealous. She had no right to be in this much pain. Bubblegum cursed at herself and attempted to focus once more.

"_You like that Marcie?"_

Bubblegum's teeth clenched. The way the boy in her imagination said her nickname made her cringe.

"_Yeah…kiss me…"_

Bubblegum closed her eyes when the Marceline asked to be kissed. That boy didn't deserve her. She wanted to kiss Marceline. She wanted to caress Marceline. She wanted to be the one holding her friend. Tasting the alcohol on her tongue.

_Once it's heated to a certain temperature…add the bromide…_

The chemist-in-training worked desperately. This routine solution was becoming something far too complex and challenging. Bubblegum worked to steady her hands. She worked to remember the amount of each ingredient and which order they were added. More images flashed through her mind. Her imaginary scenario progressed. Marceline's shirt had been discarded and the pair had decided to occupy one of the available bedrooms.

"_Hey…let's do it…"_

A small whine escaped Bubblegum's throat. She shut her eyes and tried desperately to keep her mind from torturing her any longer. She felt defeated and the pain in her chest escalated to an almost unbearable level. How had her feelings progressed to this stage? Why didn't she back pedal when she first started noticing that she was crossing a line. A thin line, but a line nonetheless. She hadn't been oblivious to it, she had just decided to ignore it. However, if this pain was a side effect of her feelings, she wanted none of them. Bonnibel Bubblegum let out a frustrated scream and pounded her fists on the table. She let out a small, self-deprecating sort of laugh. When she opened her eyes, she noticed small silver droplets falling into her solution.

_Haha that's funny…I don't recall tears being an ingredient…_


End file.
